Aftertaste
by PushToShove
Summary: Hailee a broke college student, she needs the money. Complaining to her friend Rey, she suggests getting a sugar daddy, even giving her the number. What could go wrong. Sugar Daddy Hux/OC Trigger warning: Rape. Attempted Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Hailee stared at the $20 in her bank account. She was definitely not going to be able to make this months rent. She refused to talk to her father for some money. He would force her to drop out of school, and come work for him, or make her switch her major. She didn't want either of those things. Sighing she left for school.

…

Sitting with Rey, her best friend, she was telling her that she wasn't able to live in her home anymore.

"Kylo knows someone who could help you."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. I'll ask him for that guys number."

"Like a loan shark."

"Haha, no." Rey smirked "Just a picture or two for some extra cash."

"Are you suggesting a sugar daddy?"

"Yes. See I'm asking Kylo right now."

Rey tapped on her phone and a few minutes later gave Hailee the man's number.

"His name is Hux." Rey said

"That's it?" Hailee rolled her eyes at Rey.

"Hey, do you want help or not?"

"No I do. Thank you."

"Remember, be nice." Rey patted her friends arm and got up and left.

….

 _-Mr. Hux. A mutual friend supplied me with this number. They said you could help me. My name is Hailee Church, our friend suggested that we would both benefit with this arrangement._

Hailee waited for a reply. An hour later one was sent.

 _-Miss Church, I appreciate your interest. May I request a photo so as to not waste either of our time._

Hailee quickly took a selfie and sent it. She smiled in it, she usually always smiled in photos. So it was just force of habit.

 _-Thank you. Are you able to answer a few questions for me?_

 _-Yes Sir._

 _-Age? Occupation?_

 _-23. Student, although I do work part time at the book store on campus._

 _-Sexual orientation_

 _-Mostly straight_

 _-Mostly?_

 _-There's always that one woman that wins over my heart, but I prefer men._

 _-Virgin?_

 _-Since birth_

Hailee laughed slightly at her joke.

 _-What are you a student of?_

 _-Archaeology._

 _-That's an odd choice of study for someone so young. Any specifics?_

 _-Modern Archaeology. Although I do enjoy learning about greek findings._

 _-Schedule?_

Hailee quickly typed what she did from day to day. Including her free day on Wednesday's and Friday's. He started asking about her classes, measurements, height, weight.

- _I see. Miss Church. I'd like to take you on for a probationary period. I will send packages whenever I want. When the probationary period is over, you may keep the gifts. I will request things of you, you are to perform without any questions. If you cannot perform to my standard I will cut things off. If you perform to and above my standards, you will receive tips as a reward. I will only reach you during your working hours and free days. You may tell me changes of your schedule so we can plan accordingly. Are you pliant?_

 _-Yes, thank you._

 _-In that case, I request your email. To send any other inquires to._

 _-Of course._ She sent her email address.

 _-Thank you for your time Miss Church_

With that he didn't say anything else.

When Hailee got home from classes the next day, she had an email waiting for her from Mr. Hux with several documents. There was a form asking for her address, her types of food she preferred, etc. She was also told to make an Amazon wishlist. As soon as Hailee filled everything out and sent it back, within minutes she had an email notifying her of fifty dollars sent to her account with a message that read, simply, _Thank you for your time today. I look forward to learning more about you._

Hailee stared at the screen. She was that much closer to affording her rent for the month. With the paycheck from this week she was only $100 short. Her heart was pounding quickly. Was she doing the right thing?

 _Of course you are. Desperate times come with desperate measures. Its not like he's asking you to have sex with him…. not yet anyway._

 **…..**

3 days passed and no word from Mr. Hux. Or Sir as he had requested she called him for now. Then there was a package at her door. Inside was a note and a few things.

 _Miss Church,_

 _Inside is a camera and related equipment, as well as a dress. I request you wear the dress and take a few photos emailing them to me by quarter to midnight._

 _-A Hux._

Hailee stared at the box. It was 4 in the afternoon. Shrugging, she showered and made herself look nice. Wearing the floor length dress she realized she needed some shoes. At the bottom of the box was a pair of rather expensive pumps, she recognized as Christian Louboutin's. If this sugar daddy thing didn't work out she could definitely sell these for a pretty penny. The dress was an emerald green and definitely flattered her figure. If he didn't think she looked good, then he was blind. She knew her ass looked amazing, and he couldn't take that away from her.

Setting everything up, she took a few dozen photos. Different poses in each one. Trying to let the inner sex goddess out, but she just felt awkward. _In time you'll get better at this._ She reasoned with herself.

Downloading the photos she picked the best looking ones and made a new email. Sending her chosen ones to Hux. The subject line "As Requested". And added " _I hope these meet your standards sir_." before the photos.

Hopefully he would enjoy them. She sent them at 10:30 PM. She did it all with time to spare. Lounging around waiting of him to answer, she got nervous that she fucked up and he hated her body, when she got an email.

 _-Exceeded expectations. Very good Miss Church._ As well as a $200 payment to her .

"I can meet my rent!" She yelled excitedly. She rolled around on her bed. "I can pay for rent. I have enough. Oh my hell, hallelujah!" She smiled just staring at the email. With that she fell asleep ecstatic.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Hux asked Hailee to take several photoshoots, if you'd call them that. Asking her to show different parts of her body, while none showed nudity, she felt naughty. " _What would father think"_ she thought smirking while emailing the latest set to Hux. The payments varied in size. She was able to afford the rest of her bill payments including groceries for the next three weeks.

- _Do you have Skype my dear?_

 _-No sir._

He sent her a username and password to use. _-Are you free at 6?_

 _-Yes sir._

 _-Use that account. I will call._

 _-Yes sir. Thank you sir._

Hailee downloaded Skype and imputed the account information that Hux provided. It was a dummy account, nothing that made it personal, nothing she could see that is. She decided to wear a skirt and shirt. Easy to remove if he asked for her to show some skin.

Exactly at six he called. She answered. Noticing immediately he was on mute and no video. On the bottom of the screen she saw he was typing.

- _I can hear you. You can speak._

 _"_ Hello Sir."

- _Please bring yourself to a climax._

"Um Sir."

- _Yes Hailee?_

"I cant."

- _Why?_

"I struggle, doing that… um"

- _You may use toys if necessary._

"Thank you sir. One moment."

Hailee blushed and placed her laptop down. She went into her bathroom and found her electric toothbrush. Putting a new head on it, she went back to the bed. Slowly she pulled her shirt off and slid off her skirt. Taking a deep breath she took off her underwear as well. Turning on the tooth brush she started to stimulate herself. Making sure her legs were open for the camera to see.

She felt dirty, but excited at the same time. It wasn't hard to make herself see stars with a new tool. The way the bristles spun against her exposed sex made her gasp in pleasure. For a few minutes she moved it along her body. She was starting to feel it. She couldn't hold back for much longer.

"Please sir. May I?"

- _You may_

Then she felt it. Like a brick wall. Drowning, but still being able to breathe. The rush of feeling, like waves. Her nerves were on fire. Limbs tensing. She knew she had done what he asked.

Looking down she saw he was typing again. - _Good job. You will receive payment in the morning. Good night Hailee._

With that he hung up. Her body was shaking slightly. Her sheets drenched, she closed the laptop and fell asleep with her head on her knees. What had she done?

 **…**

It got easier to do throughout the next month of talking to him. He didn't want to Skype her every night. Which she was grateful for. Her body needed to rest and take a moment to recover from doing as he asked.

She was walking to work when her phone buzzed.

- _Are you free again, 6?_

 _-Yes sir._

 _-See you then._

 _-Of course._

She was about to put her phone away when he sent another message.

 _-What do you fantasize about?_

 _-You'll laugh, sir._

 _-I'm not one to kink shame dear._

 _-In that case, I would like to try bondage._

 _-Why don't you go to a fet club for that?_

 _-I wouldn't trust them enough to enjoy it. What if they ignore my safeword. What if they hurt me on purpose. Not going to risk that sir._

 _-Fair enough. Besides, I wouldn't want any one else touching you. I'm possessive like that._

 _-May I ask a question?_

 _-You may. Good for asking._

 _-Thank you, If I was there, what would you do to me?_

 _-You wouldn't want to hear that answer._

 _-Please sir. I'm curious._

 _-Maybe another time kitten. Go to work._

 _-Yes sir._

….

Hailee got home and quickly cleaned off her bed. Settling down she opened her laptop and logged into Skype, and waited for Hux to call.

"Good evening Sir." She smiled.

- _Instead of our usual routine I'd just like to talk._

"Oh?"

 _-Yes. You have impressed me so far. I'd like to learn more about you._

"Ok sir."

 _-Good._

Hailee allowed her body to relax and she answered each question truthfully.

 _-What are your parents like?_

"Unhappy sir."

 _-How so?_

"They constantly fight. They barely noticed I moved out. That's mostly why I cannot ask for money from them. My father deals with computers and software. I could honestly care less about how it works as long as I can get my essays turned in on time. You know?

- _I do._

"Then he wanted me to take over the family business, but I don't want to. I enjoy my studies in Archeology."

 _-What made you choose this choice in career and studies._

"I honestly don't know sir. But I love doing field work. It's kinda how I met Rey. She was just in my english class, but she happened to take a field work class and thats how we became friends."

 _-Who is Rey?_

"Her cousin gave me your number. Kylo? I don't know what he does, or how he knows you. All I know is that I am grateful that she helped me meet you… more or less."

 _-As am I._

He continued to ask Hailee about her various interests. What she liked to do with her free time. Her other friends. Slowly she started to fall asleep.

"Sir."

 _-Yes Hailee?_

"I know I seem bothersome, but I'm falling asleep."

 _-I see. Get some sleep._

"Thank you sir.

 _-Good night._

She closed the laptop feeling mad at herself for asking to sleep. She eventually fell into a dream.

 **…**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she found an email from Hux.

 _Miss Church,_

 _You have shattered my expectations with your personality, and interests. I would thus like to extend you the opportunity to make our arrangement more permanent. If you are willing?_

 _I would like to take over the entirety of your expenses in exchange for the fulfillment of my requests on a day to day basis. Due to the increase in work, I also request that you quit your part time job, but I insist you remain in school until you are graduated. I will be in touch with your university to fulfill your tuition going forward._

 _I will not ask to meet in person. I will not ask to speak with you over the phone. I will not send you pictures of myself. For all intents and purposes, I will remain anonymous to you. If you have a preference for what you would like me to call you, you may tell me. If you have specific restrictions, I will do my best to heed them. If you need to alter your schedule in any way, you may._

 _While you are in my charge, you are not to pursue other romantic or sexual relationships, though you may not ask the same of me. I expect to be notified when you wake up each morning and when you go to bed each night. You will keep me informed of your classes, and though I may not always respond, you are to keep me notified of your day to day life, to the extent it is comfortable for you to do so._

 _This arrangement is not entirely legal, so there will be no paperwork involved. I have complete faith in you to comply to our agreement due to our mutual sense of honor._

 _Please let me know by no later than by end of day tomorrow if you are willing to proceed. If so, I will have your expense card expedited to you._

 _Regards,_

 _A. Hux_

Hailee stared at the letter and smiled wide. He thought she was worthy to be taken care of full time? No other relationships, easy enough, the only person she talks to is Rey. So that wouldn't be such a problem. Quiet her job, done and done.

Quickly she opened up a new email to respond.

 _Dear Mr. Hux._

 _Firstly, thank you for considering me. I happily accept your offer. I will do my best to perform what you ask to the best abilities._

 _Secondly, I will call the book store later today and tell them I am quitting._

 _Thank you again Sir._

 _Hailee._

She pressed send and waited a few moments before deciding to text him.

- _Good morning sir._

 _-Good morning Kitten. Any plans for today?_

 _-Laundry. Maybe some grocery shopping._

 _-Anything else?_

 _-No sir._

 _-I will call you on Skype. 6._

 _-Yes sir_

Hailee was living for this treatment. She happily texted him every morning and throughout the day of what she was doing. Sometimes he'd answer, others not. She didn't mind. She knew he was busy. 6 months of this. She finished one semester and started a new one during this time.

He sent her boxes of textbooks and clothes. Sometimes shoes. She'd promptly text him thank you and take photos of her with her new things, and send them to him. He enjoyed that. At least she thought so. He didn't tell her to stop.

One day she received a new phone. Brand new. A hand written note said to cancel her current plan. Which she did. The only thing on the phone was a contact that said 'Daddy'. She took a deep breath when looking at it. She finally knew what he wanted to be called.

Taking a moment to get over herself, she messages him.

- _Thank you, Daddy._

 _-Anything for my princess._

She giggled and continued on what she was doing.

Months passed. A new year started, as well as a finished semester. The summer months passed quickly. Swimsuit season came and passed. Hux, she assumes, enjoyed her modeling in her less than modest swim suits. She was definitely happy. The compliments, the treatment. Everything. It was more than she could ever imagine.

She was casually chatting with Hux, when he said he had to attend a meeting. She didn't mind, after all he was a business man. An hour later Hux asked if she was doing anything later.

 _-Professor Kaplan wants to talk to me about one of my essays. I should be done by our usual time._

 _-Good. I will see you then._

 _-Yes. Daddy._

She got ready for the meeting with Kaplan. Locking her apartment door she walked to the school, where she was meeting him.

Easily Hailee made it to his office. He let her in and smiled.

 **….**

"Sir. I don't understand." Hailee said, looking at her paper she turned in last week.

"Its not good enough." he said like it meant nothing at all.

"Sir, I followed orders, I did everything as you asked. Why…" she glanced at the papers that had a giant red F written on the front. She took in a shaky breath, her first F. What would Hux think? What does she think?

"Perhaps you could make it up to me?" Kaplan suggested.

"How sir? I can rewrite it if you want." Hailee didn't notice him standing up, slowly moving around his desk to her.

"No, something else." His hand wrapped around her wrist. She ripped her wrist from his grip. She tried to get out of the office door but he slammed it closed on her when she opened it just an inch. Hailee backed up against the wall furthest from him, she was quickly pinned to the spot by Kaplan.

"Every class you walk in like you own the place." His hand trailed up her thigh "With these skimpy dresses. Trying to get my attention."

"You don't understand." she whispered. She dressed for herself, and for Hux. It would be embarrassing explaining that to him. She tried getting his hands out from under the skirt of the dress, overtime she got it away, his hands moved to another area.

"Don't understand? You want me Hailee."

"No. Please stop." She somehow broke away. She was quickly grabbed, dragged back over, and bent over his desk. He roughly pushed her underwear down to her knees. He penetrated her and she cried out.

Hailee tried to reach for her phone, somehow unlocking it. She accidentally pressed call on 'Daddy'. At this point she didn't care. She screamed and cried for help. Little did she know that Hux didn't answer, she had broken his trust by pressing call. It went straight to voice mail, she was sobbing and fighting against his grip. Kaplan knocked the phone from her hand.

"Stop moving." Kaplan growled, while moving roughing inside her.

"Please!" she begged.

He was tired of her voice and put his hand over her mouth. Muffling her cries. 10 minutes passed and the voicemail hung up. No one was going to help her. Not now, Hux definitely wasn't going to help her.

When Kaplan was done with her, making sure to finish inside her, he got up. Cleaning himself up and tucking it away he pushed Hailee off the desk. "Get up." he ordered. Slowly, and shakily she stood up. She looked anywhere but at him. "Get out of here." Hailee nodded. Getting her phone that was halfway across the room, and hurrying out the office door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hailee walked into her apartment. She had to climb two flights of stairs. Limping to the bathroom she noticed the streaks of blood between her legs. She felt disgusted with herself. Taking off her dress she threw it into the bin, she wanted it to be thrown away. Turning on the water she washed it all off. She felt sickened with her body. The blood and dried cum washed down the drain. Leaving her feeling tired, and useless.

Climbing out she changed into sleeping clothes. Checking her phone, she had received a message from Hux.

 _-I am terminating the relationship._

 _-I'm sorry. Please don't leave me._

 _-You have broken my trust by calling._

 _-It was an accident. I swear. I'll never do it again._

 _-No. Do not contact me._

With that she turned off her phone. Crying herself to sleep.

The next morning she felt numb. All night she dreamt of dying, tossing and turning, reliving the moment of defilement. She just wanted it to end.

...

Rey immediately noticed the change in her friend. Hailee had stopped eating. She barely drank enough water to not pass out.

"Hailee, are you ok?"

"Could be worse" she tried joking.

"Hey, I know this doctor. He should help. I want you to give him a call."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"What happened?" Rey asked.

"Hux cut me off. It's fine, I've sold some things he's given me. So I can make rent, but it hurts you know?"

"Yeah. Just tell me if you need that docs number. Ok?"

"I will."

"Thank you. Get some rest." Rey squeezed Hailees shoulder and continued on her way.

...

Hailee stared at her reflection, she barely recognized herself anymore. The bags under her eyes practically swallowed her eyes. She needed a change, she needed something different. Grabbing a pair of scissors she started chopping off her hair. when she thought it was short enough she tried evening it out. The new haircut made her look sadder. Taking a shower she washed it out. Drying it with a towel she took another look.

This wasn't her, who was she anymore?

"I guess I have to live with it." She muttered to herself. She didn't really care what she looked like at this point. She just couldn't stand herself, her own skin.

...

Hailee decided to finish up the semester then figure out what to do. Kaplan acted as if she wasn't even in the room. She could've sworn he smirked when she walked into class, looking like crap.

Every day felt like hell, then slowly she felt nothing.

Everything felt numb. No dreams. She rarely ate, only when someone was watching, or if they forced her to. She had even sold more of Hux's gifts. She was running low on things to sell. Kaplan didn't make anymore advances on her. She rolled out of bed each morning and went to class. When coming home she avoided sleep and studied all the time. No social life, no outside contact. If they didn't see her in class they would've assumed she died.

3 months passed. Her first suicidal thought entered her head. She laughed at the idea, and ignored it. Soon they were always there. The thoughts have only became worse. They were getting harder to ignore. Always giving her new plans. New ways she could do it. End it all. She didn't. Hailee just focused on school.

...

Hailee was turning in an assignment online when she glanced at the pair of scissors she used to cut off all her hair. She wanted to feel something.

Grabbing it she placed it against her skin, but she couldn't bring it in herself to dig it in, and cut herself. She willed herself, but nothing happened. Screaming she threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. "What was the point?" She thought. "nothing is worth it anymore."

To put it simply, she became a shell.

...

After finishing her last test of the semester she was free for summer break. Hailee decided to text Rey, asking if her if she still had that one doctors number.

 _-Do you still have that doctors number. I need help Rey._

She checked her phone 30 minutes later and realized she sent it to the wrong person. She accidentally asked Hux.

 _-I'm sorry. Please ignore that._

She didn't know if he read it she didn't want to risk it.

Hours passed. It was getting close to midnight. She was tossing and turning. She couldn't fall asleep.

Something in her snapped. Grabbing her keys and wallet she went to Walmart. Sleeping pills, and vodka. To make sure they didn't worry about her she grabbed some bread. Checking out, the cashier smiled at her. Hailee forced a smiled back. Using her charge card from Hux, she didn't care if he cancelled it. It went through anyway.

"Have a nice night." The cashier said to her.

"Thanks." Hailee nodded. Walking out the store, she handed the bread to a homeless man on her way back to her apartment.

Kicking open the front door she ran a bath. Scalding hot. Sitting in it with all her clothes still on she opened the bottle of pills and vodka. Drinking half the bottle of each and leaned back in the water. Her eyes closing gently, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, she woke up. The room was all white, blinding lights, and a subtle beeping. Hailee was in a hospital. She tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"You've had your stomach pumped dear. You need to take it easy."

"What happened?"

"Your neighbor called the police for you. They saw you enter your home, and they went to check on you but you never answered."

"Oh."

"You tried to commit suicide."

"I know."

"Why?" the nurse asked. Hailee didn't answer, instead she looked out the window.

"When do I leave?"

"In a few days."

"OK."

Rey visited her. As well as Kylo. She wasn't sure why they were there but she didn't force them away.

"What happened Hailee?" Rey asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said avoiding her eyes. "How's Hux?" she looked over at the black haired man sitting uncomfortably in the chair.

"He's Hux. Angry. Probably sulking about you. He doesn't know you're here."

"Sulking?"

"He was rambling about some voice mail and how he was going to kill someone. I assumed he wanted to kill you."

"I wish he would."

The rest of their visit was quiet. They left, Rey kissed her cheek.

The few days passed and she was released. She didn't have any immediate family to take care of her, so they released her alone. A dangerous option but the only one they had. Hailee paid for the fees in the front, again with Hux's charge card. Surely he would notice now. Maybe he would still feign ignorance to the situation.

Taking a cab home, she went to bed. It was about 3 days before she decided to do anything about her situation, she began to pack to move back home. This took a few hours. She was almost done when her phone notified her of a new message.

- _We need to talk._

Hux texted her.

 _-You know where I live._

The response seemed full of attitude, but right now she didn't care. Half an hour later her front door opened and a man walked into her bedroom.

He was tall with ginger hair. His skin was pale and seemed to glow in the poor lighting. He looked furious, in his hands were crumpled paper. He tossed said papers in her direction. They were the bills from the hospital.

Hailee looked down at them and back up at her 'sugar daddy'. He breathed in deep before speaking. "What the fuck?" his voice was Irish, not English as most would mistake it for.

"Like you care." she said softly. Picking up the papers and throwing them into an open box. She started to continue to pack again. The man grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"My _Sugar Daddy_." She practically spat out. "You don't need to worry about paying for anything else. I'm moving back home with my parents. Do you want your gifts back?"

"No. Hailee… what happened?"

"Why don't you listen to your voicemail?"

"I did."

"There's your answer sir. I already apologized for calling. What more do you want?"

"You… you were attacked."

"Very perceptive sir."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"What would they have done? Give him a warning? 3 months jail time?" new tears formed in her eyes. Hailee refused to let them fall. She looked up into his eyes. They were a blue green. They held worry.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought you were angry that someone touched me. What was I supposed to say to you?"

"That you were raped!"

"It's not like you actually cared. How long until you actually listened to it. Please don't lie."

"A few days ago." He almost whispered.

"The incident has passed. He didn't get me pregnant luckily…"

"Hailee."

"Kylo says you were pissed."

"I was, I still am."

"Are you always angry."

"Never at you, but when you called I was so annoyed you had broken our agreement and I didn't answer." He let go of her hands. "I should've picked up."

"Maybe…"

They were quiet for a few minutes. He had stepped away from her. He took in her appearance. She was frail, malnourished. It was her fault, but he only blamed himself. Her skin looked thin, it held a grey tinge. He was furious to even let it get this far. He looked back up to her face and spoke again.

"I killed him."

"What?"

"I killed him. The man who touched you. You're right. Jail wouldn't be enough." he backed away and sat on her bed. "I couldn't stand the thought of him touching you. He needed to die."

"Th-thank you." Hailee stuttered out. Hux glanced around her room.

"Your home is quite empty."

"I don't need a lot, and when my room mate moved out I could barely afford living here. So I sold most of my things. Like my couch and TV. Dvd's. Things like that." She took in his appearance. He didn't fit in with her boxes she got from home depot. His tailored suit stood out harshly on her grey comforter. "Then I met you and it helped. Then you 'dumped' me so I had to start selling my things again. Thanks for them. It made last year possible."

"It's… nice seeing you in person."

"It's nice meeting you in person as well."

"Please don't get offended… I never meant for you to get so attached." He picked up a book to his left. It was Hailee's high school yearbooks. "I didn't want you to blend into reality. Just a fun toy to have while I was busy with my breakup."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend actually. We planned on getting married."

"May I ask what happened?"

"He found someone better."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She moved some boxes around. Hux patted the space beside him.

"This is your home. You're allowed to sit on your bed." He looked into her eyes. Dark circles practically swallowed her eyes.

"I know. I just didn't know if you wanted me near you."

"I don't ever want you apart from me Hailee." he flicked through the pages of her yearbook. "Where are you?"

"Thats my Junior year one." she gently took the heavy book from his hands and flipped to the junior's. She found herself and pointed to her photo. "I looked awful. I wanted blonde hair, but my dark brows made it look bad."

Hux laughed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I should show you when I went red."

"Red, red hair."

"Again, my brows made it look bad." She took a different yearbook out of the box and opened it to the page she was on. "Just look at that! Horrific. Never again."

"You don't like red?"

"Don't get me wrong sir. I love gingers, but me as one? Not a good look."

"I think you look quite sassy." He commented, finalizing the reality of having her next to him.

"Thank you sir."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"For cutting you off. For basically victim blaming you. It's all my fault."

"No its not. If anything, it's mine. I should've known what I was getting myself into."

"NO. no Hailee, never blame yourself." Hux looked deep into her eyes. "Don't ever say that again."

"Yes sir."

"No."

"Daddy."

Hux smirked. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked looking at his watch. It read just after 9. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet."

"You are correct." She put her yearbook back into the box, as well as the one Hux was looking at earlier. "I'm not really hungry."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No." she said after thinking for a moment.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

"That settles it. You're eating." He stood up and walked out of her bedroom. Easily avoiding all the boxes filled with mostly her school things.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Hailee followed him to her empty living room and kitchen combo.

He was already going through her cupboards. She didn't have much in terms of food. She did have some boxed pasta. "Maybe we should order."

"No. Don't you know how to make a home cooked meal. Ordering food is the cheaters way." Hailee gently pushed him aside. "Haven't you ever cooked for yourself?"

"When I was younger. My… he used to cook."

"Well I'll teach you." Hailee was glad for the distraction. "Tell me, what do I have in the fridge?"

Hux opened it and looked. "You have. Some chicken. Tomatoes…"

"Perfect." She said. Slipping between him and the fridge taking out the items he listed. As well as a few other things he didn't get to say aloud. "First you wash the ingredients. Except the chicken, you can leave that as is."

"Next?"

"Well we'll need a pot."

"You only have a pot." He said placing it on the stove.

"You can make everything in it."

"Ok." he laughed

She lead him through the steps of making their dinner. Cutting the tomato. Boiling the pasta, pouring out most of the water, putting the pasta in a separate bowl, then adding everything else. Making a nice meal of chicken and pasta with a sauce covering everything. Hux was amazed at her skill of easily making a meal so unprepared.

"I'm amazed this stuff wasn't expired."

"Why's that?"

"Nothing..."

"Have you been eating?" Hailee looked at him, the quickly diverted her eyes "don't starve yourself anymore."

"Ok"

Hailee put their food in bowls and offered him either chopsticks or a fork. She only owned the one fork.

"Why the options?"

"I usually eat my food with chopsticks, but not everyone is skilled enough for that."

He took the chopsticks. They sat on the floor. Using one of her boxes as a table.

They chatted casually about everything. Hux again apologized for everything. They were comfortable with each other. Why shouldn't they? After all, he has seen her in nothing. He has seen her in her most intimate moments. If she was at ease around him, then he should be too.

"May I ask you something?"

"What my kitten?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Kaplan."

"With a dull knife." Hux said matter of factly.

"How did you get him?"

"I made him write a note first. Explaining what he did, without listing any names. Keeping you safe." Hux put down his bowl. "Then I made him fill a tub, forcing him to slice open his wrists."

"Oh."

"The blood mixed with the water. He glared at me the whole time. I watched. I made sure he died before leaving."

"May I ask another question?"

"Yes, you may."

"What made you decide to listen to the voicemail?"

"When you texted me about the doctor. It was obvious it wasn't meant for me, but there was something about it that unsettled me."

"Was it that I said, I need help."

"Yes." he frowned "And when I listened to it… I was so angry at myself. The reason I never responded was because I was calling people getting that monster cornered so I could deal with him."

Hailee stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. Someone had actually killed for her. It was either psychopathic or romantic. She couldn't tell.

"I will take over your finances again."

"You don't-" Hailee tried to make him stop and say he didn't have to.

"Hailee. You are my responsibility. You are to remain in school. We can find you a new apartment if you'd like."

"Can I move in with you?" She blurted out. "I'm sorry. I-"

"If that is what you wish. You can." He hushed her. She was stunned. He actually cared for her. Without thinking she leaned over and kissed him. Hux quickly kissed back. She ran her fingers through his hair.

When they parted she was teary eyes. "I don't know what to say… Thank you… Daddy." she added after.

"If you are to move in with me, I'd like it for you to see someone. To help with the trauma. It's never too late to get help."

"Yes, daddy."

He smiled. Suddenly Hailee laughed. He frowned. "What?"

"You requested you and I stay anonymous in our relationship. And here we are. Moving in, and a trauma doctor? All because I 'scared' you with a text message."

"You have a very dark sense of humor." he said. Smiling again and laughing. They just laughed, there was little they could do. Kaplan was dead, nothing to worry about there. She had someone who cared about her, she hoped he did. She was going to finish school. For the first time she felt some sort of peace.

Hailee kissed Hux. The force of it pushed him back slightly. He quickly recovered and gently pulled her into his lap. Deepening the kiss, his hands gently trailed over her body. He ignored that he could feel every bone in her body. Hailee repositioned so she was straddling his waist. He groaned when she accidentally grounded her hips against his. She smiled and gripped his hair. He parted and kissed her neck. Sucking on her earlobe.

"Do... Do you want to take a bath?" He asked

"What?" Hailee asked laughing at his question.

"Like a bubble bath."

"I don't have any bath supplies"

"Then sit in some warm water with me?"

"If you put it that way." She joked. He stood up and made his way to her bathroom.

...

Hailee stood silently by the bathroom door. Hux was struggling with finding the warm water setting on the handles. He gave up and glanced at her. She laughed and walked over to him, pushing him aside softly.

"The right is warm." she said. When she turned around, she saw he was already stripping. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He kicked off his shoes in her room. Hailee bit her lip, how did this even happen?

His body was softly toned, not too muscled, just right. He looked up and caught Hailee's stares. "Its not fair that I'm the only one getting naked." he said, making Hailee blush.

"I've never seen you naked." Hailee said quietly. "I've never actually see you until today." Her voice barely filtered over the sound of the bath running. She checked the height and turned it off when it was high enough. He then started on his belt and pants. Before he unbuttoned his pants, he reached over and helped Hailee lift her shirt over her head. He took a sharp intake of breath.

Her body was nothing like he remembered. She was too thin, her bones were visible underneath her skin, muscle was almost non existent. Hailee went to cover her breasts, which have shrunken considerably with the weight loss. Hux gently grabbed her hands gently, and moved them away so he could take in her upper body.

Hailee almost shivered under the gaze of his cold eyes. "I-i.." Hailee didn't know what to say, how to defend her current state, but she stopped when Hux slowly put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't. It's my fault this ever happened."

She couldn't do anything but nod. Hux continued to take off his suit. Hailee had to contain her gasp when she saw his member. It was weird seeing one in person. Sure she's seen pictures, she knew and understood the anatomy of the body. There was just something different about seeing a penis in person.

"Like what you see?" Hux commented calmly. He turned her around and helped he into the bath. She sat down and Hux sat across from her. His dick floating in the water.

'Thats weird.' Hailee thought as she just stared at it.

"Its rude to stare dear."

"I can't help it." She stated. He hummed in agreement. "Why does that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

They just sat there. Not saying anything. They stared at each other, when Hailee's face heated up she looked away. It was kind of awkward if you really thought about it. She's barely met this man in person a few hours ago, and here she was sharing a bath with him.

"Can I touch you?" he asked. His eyes were dark.

"Depends, how are you going to touch me?"

"If you don't like it you can tell me to stop."

"O-ok." Hailee blushed. Why was she acting this way? Wouldn't we all with a total stranger? "But I get to ask you questions in return."

"Seems fair…" He said after a moment.

Hailee nodded. "So… When's your birthday?"

"May 12th." He said, his hands gently grazed her ankle, slowly moving upwards. He didn't comment on her leg hair she was growing back. She didn't feel like shaving, why should she when her life is falling apart around her.

"Why did you really take me back? As your 'sugar baby?'

"I don't know. I think its because I missed you, or I was worried about you. When you got hurt… I couldn't think straight."

"What kind of business are you in?"

"Weapons." he gaze shifted from her ankles and legs to her face. Gently, as he always seemed to be right now, he pulled her closer. He had her straddle his legs. Hailee could see his face better, he had dark circles under them, not as dark as her, but if he didn't get any sleep soon he would end up looking like her in a matter of days. "It was my fathers business, he didn't even want to pass it on to me, but he had to since I was his only child."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad, we didn't like each other."

"Is he dead?" Her eyebrow raised, his hands were slowly making their way up. As long as he stayed away from a certain spot, then she would be ok.

"No. He's dead, thank the heavens."

"May I ask how? Like how he died, old age, or stress…"

"Alcohol poisoning."

"I tried that. Kind of."

"Hopefully you wont feel the need anymore." His hands were stroking her arms. He was so entranced by the way the water fell from her shoulders when he poured some from his hands.

"I hope so too."

He didn't dare touch her face, or her neck. He was worried she might freak out. He could feel her heart beating was off the charts. He dropped his hands back down and pushed her off of him. She didn't mean to but she had a look of relief of her face.

"Expect payment soon."

"What?"

He drained the tub and stood up, leaving behind a confused Hailee. She stared at him as he dried off and changed back into his clothes. He turned back and looked at her, without saying anything he helped her out of the tub. Drying her off and changing her into sleepwear. "It's been wonderful seeing you in person." He kissed her cheek lightly, and walked out of her apartment.

Hailee was so confused, but at the same time her was happy, for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux scheduled an appointment to a trauma doctor in the upcoming week. He even dropped her off. "I will pick you up when the appointment is over. This is just an initial session. To see what she needs to do. She will email me what you feel comfortable about. As well as plans of treatments." He explained pulling into the front of an office building. "We will do this for as long as you like."

"Yes Daddy."

"Trust her. I just want you to get better."

"Yes, thank you." Hailee leaned over and kissed his lips. "See you later?"

"I will be here when you return." He said. Hailee nodded and got out. She walked into the building. Hux pulled out and went back to her apartment. He had hired a group of men to move her stuff into a truck, which was to be driven and unloaded at his home.

Hailee had never seen his house, but she will when she finished her session.

…

"Miss Church."

"Dr. White." Hailee shook the woman hand

"Mr. Hux explained some of the situation, not in depth. He said that you would clear up any questions."

"Uh Yeah."

"First." She motioned for her to sit down "Would you like any water, or tea."

"No thank you."

"Ok." She smiled warmly. "What is Hux to you."

"Hux is my… sponsor, if you could call it that."

"You can be honest. Nothing you say will leave these walls."

"Ummm Ok. He's actually… its harder to explain… don't think I am ashamed of him. I am incredibly grateful for him. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I believe that. What is he to you?"

"He is my… Sugar Daddy."

"I see."

"It's funny because we hadn't met in person until a few days ago."

"How long have you known him?"

"For a little over a year."

The doctor writes something down. "How did you come into contact with him."

"My friends cousin actually." Hailee looked at her feet. "I was low in money. I was going to be kicked out if I didn't figure something out quick. He was just that. Quick money."

"Then what?"

"Then I was taken on permanently."

"May I ask what happened to cause you to come here?"

"Oh… straight to the point doctor."

"I have to be." She gave a small smile "I'll ask again. What happened, that caused Mr. Hux to schedule an appointment to see me?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Take your time."

…..

Hux made sure the men loaded her things with care. Kylo was there as well. They leaned against Hux's car. Both smoking cigarettes.

"So she's moving in with you?"

"I'm not taking any more chances with her. I don't want Hailee to get hurt again."

"Where is your lovely cousin?"

"Upstairs. Making sure they're not stealing any of her shit."

"Good." Hux stated, putting out the cigarette under his designer shoe.

When the last of her things were loaded into the truck Hux told them to follow him to his home so they can unload her things.

…..

"I was assaulted."

"Physically?"

"Yes."

"What did they do to you?"

Hailee stayed silent. The memories flooding her mind. The way his hands felt. How he pinned her to the wall. Her hips being ground into the desk.

"He touched me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Hailee started crying. She couldn't close her eyes, she was afraid. She tried to hide her feelings about it.

The rest of the session was mostly Hailee crying. Dr. White wrote quite a bit down, Hailee knew she was going to tell Hux about their session.

"Maybe next time we'll touch on that subject, but instead, when you get home. I want you to write down every bad thought you have."

"Why."

"It helps to write things down."

"Ok… thank you doctor."

"Of course. Do you need someone to walk you to the car?"

"No. Hux will be there."

"What do you call him? When you're in a private setting?"

"Daddy. His request. In public I call him Sir."

"Thank you for your time today Miss Church."

"Thank you." Hailee said as she left the woman office. She exited the building and saw Hux's car. Smiling at him she hopped in. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." He took her hand and kissed it. "Ready to go to your new home?"

"Yes" she leaned her head on his shoulder as he put the car in reverse.

 **…..**

When they pulled into Hux's home Hailee was surprised at how…. normal it was. She expected some multi million dollar home. With harsh edges and little to no color. Instead it was a little suburban home painted a warm color, with a trimmed lawn. He lead her in through the front door. Her jaw dropped.

Inside was still not as expected, a simple home. Not super modern. Well his kitchen appliances were. Granite counter top. other than that it was just a normal home. The walls varied in shades of beige and brown, even soft red tones.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her nervously.

"It's so cute" she said turning to look at Hux.

"Umm."

"No I love it. I didn't expect you to have something so christian suburbs."

"Not a term I'd use, but yes, it is isn't it. My ex, he chose everything."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't want to get rid of it all just to buy new things. I'm rarely here as it is, so no point."

"You shouldn't get rid of anything." Hailee looked up. "Theres an upstairs?"

"Yes, thats where your new room is, if you'd like to see."

"I do." she smiled wide. Grabbing his arm, she allowed him to lead the way.

Her room was basic. It had her bed and desk. All her textbooks were put up nicely on two book shelves that were beside her desk. Her bed was made just how she normally did it. Her other things were put away nicely. "This isn't where you'll be sleeping obviously, but everything is here. If you fall asleep studying or something." Hux allowed her to look around. None of her clothes were in the room.

"Where would I be sleeping then?"

"With me. If you wanted."

"I'd love to." Hailee smiled. He lead her to a room just at the end of the hall. It was bare of anything personal like photos or artwork. It was just as basic as 'her' room. The bed was huge, the bedding fit more to him. Black and dark grey. The walls were a soft maroon. Attached was a bathroom and walk in closet. She walked around just in amazement of it. "Its huge."

"I find it quite small."

"This room is bigger than my last apartment. Hell, the closet is the size of it in itself."

"I'm glad you enjoy the size of the closet." Hux smirked at her. "Do you want me to show you anywhere else, or what?"

"Can…. never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, its childish."

"What is it Hailee?"

"Can I jump on the bed?"

Hux raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Well usually when you see such a nicely made bed, a large one in fact, something deep within you just wants to jump on it."

Hux rolled his eyes, and smiled fully. "You may jump on the bed, but you have to remake it when you're done. To what it was exactly."

Hailee thought for a moment, before slipping off her shoes and diving into the bed. She got to her feet and jumped around. She hopped off and grabbed Hux's hands to follow her. He slipped his own shoes off and followed her. She was laughing and having a grand time. Hux was just amused by her. He wasn't jumping or even standing, he was perched on the edge of the bed.

She accidentally lost her balance, and landed face first onto the mattress. Quickly she got up and resumed her jumping.

"Where is all this energy stored in such a little frame?"

"I don't know." she laughed.

Hux smiled at her. He hasn't felt such happiness in a while. He hoped that it would last.


End file.
